Love You Little One
by tt22123
Summary: Harry had a nightmare. Draco had a confession. Where will it lead? I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters within, unfortunately


"Potter, some of us are trying to sleep, shut up. POTTER! Potter‽" Draco rolled out of bed and stormed over to that of his roommate intent on making the man shut up although he figured force wouldn't be the best option when he saw the twisted sheets and the tear tracks down the boy's face. He sat down on the side of the boy's bed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pot- Harry. Wake up. It's just a dream. You're safe Harry, you're in our dorm. It's just us, you and me. That's it Harry, just you and me here, no one else, you're safe. Come on, wake up, open your eyes for me Harry."

"Dray." The boy sneered at the nickname but tried to contain the disgust.

"Yeah Harry, it's me."

"No, no, no, you died Dray. I just watched- watched you die. You- you can't be here."

"It was just a dream Harry. That's all, just a nightmare. We're both safe little one." Draco didn't know why he had called Harry that, it was something that his mother used to say when he was a child and would wake up with nightmares. It seemed appropriate.

"It felt real though Dray."

"I know it did little one, but it wasn't real." Draco felt himself being pulled in by the boy and let himself go. Returning the hug that he was given somewhat awkwardly. When they returned for their 8th year to finish all of their NEWT's Harry had offered out his hand in friendship to the lone Slytherin who had quickly accepted it. The saviour opted to room with Draco since everyone else had refused to, not trusting him.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine, I hadn't managed to fall asleep yet so you didn't wake me up." The arms squeezed him even tighter and he felt the tears wet the shoulder of his top as the boy shook with tears. "It's alright Harry, let it out little one."

"Dray, I know this is a bit weird, can you stay here tonight?"

"It's my dorm room Harry, where else would I go?"

"No, I mean- I meant can you stay here, with me?"

"In your bed you mean?"

"Ye-yeah, don't worry. It was a stupid idea. I'm fine." As he said these words, Harry pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears off his face before laying down and curling up into a ball facing away from Draco. Harry was right that it would be weird ut Draco wasn't about to leave and let him suffer so he led down and curled himself around the smaller teen.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'll stay, it's no big deal little one, I'm here for as long as you need me." Draco slung his arm over Harry's waist and let his hand rest over his stomach.

"Thanks Dray," Harry said as he entwined his hand with Draco's over his belly. His heart began to beat faster when he felt Harry grip his hand and he felt a slight flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

"My pleasure little one," Draco muttered into Harry's ear, so quietly it could barely be heard at all. So softly that a shiver went through the raven-haired boy as he felt the whisper of air ghosting across his cheek. The two were silent from then until Harry was drifting off once more.

"Nigh' Dray, love you." With these words Harry slipped into unconciousness while Draco tensed up and froze where he was, knowing that sleep would allude him for the rest of the night.

"Night Harry." With those words the whole room seemed to plunge into silence with total darkness surrounding them while Draco led on Harry's bed, thinking through everything that Harry had said.

* * *

Draco had not been to sleep at all that night and was still led awake when Harry began to stir. As he woke up he could feel a comforting warmth behind him, he stretched out before rolling over only to find Draco led on his bed behind him. Tired circle under the blonde's eyes. Lifting a hand, Harry began to run the pad of his thumb just under the grey eyes, along the top of the boy's sharp cheekbones.

"Did you sleep at all last night Dray?" Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, I forgot to put up the silencing charm last night. You should have just kicked me out of here when you woke me up." It was then that he realised that Harry didn't remember what it was he had said the night before.

"It's fine Potter."

"No it isn't. I'm sorry."

"Leave it."

"Dray-"

"I said leave it Potter." With this Draco stood up, grabbed his book bag and stormed out of their room leaving Harry sat on is bed feeling guilty, staring at the door as if that would make the teen walk back into the room. Harry reached under the bed and pulled out the map from in his trunk, searching for the dot labelled 'Draco Malfoy' finding him going into the library. Meanwhile Draco walked into the library and found himself an empty stack of books, sinking down to the floor behind one as tears began to well up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall as he clutched his bag to his chest. He quickly wiped away the unshed tears when he heard footsteps coming nearer and ripped open one of the books from his bag, pretending to read it.

Whoever the footsteps belonged to came closer until they sank down on the floor next to him. Draco looked to the side and spotted the messy, raven hair of his roommate sat there, not looking at him, not saying a word, keeping up the pretense of Draco being alone while not actually being alone. It was as if he knew that Draco would need the company but without wanting it. After 10 minutes or so of just sitting there on the floor of the library, Draco gave in to the company as rested his head on the shoulder of the teen next to him, taking comfort in that simple contact for another 20 minutes before the silence was broken.

"What's wrong Draco?" Draco shook his head.

"Not here," he whispered as he stood and took Harry's hand, pulling him up. Not having to say a word to get the younger male to follow him as he led the way to the Room of Requirement. Upon arriving at the 7th floor, and leading the way into the room, Draco found himself racked with nerves. He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought of what it was that he wanted to say, and how he could say it. Harry noticed his nerves and immediately went to the comfort of the elder wizard.

"You don't have to tell me anything Dray. You know that right. I just want to help but you really don't have to tell me anything."

"But I do though Harry."

"No you don't Dray."

"Yes I do little one. I- I love yo-you. Yeah, I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you Harry. If you don't want to room with me anymore, I completely understand but I had to tell you, even if you don't feel the same."

"I'm not going to kick you out of our room for saying that. You don't choose who you love after all." Draco's heart dropped slightly at this response but Harry soon continued. "I love you too Dray."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah Draco."

"Thank you little one."

"I'm not that much smaller than you, you realise."

"I know, but it was what my mother used to call me during a nightmare, it seemed to suit you so I'm using it. You said it yourself, you're not that much smaller, but that means that you are still smaller than me. I'll stop if you wish."

"No! No, I like it Dray."

"Urgh, what are you doing to me little one? First with the making me fall in love with you, then with the nicknames, what's next?"

"I haven't quite decided on that yet, but I'll be sure to let you know when I do." Harry winked at the blonde causing him to stalk towards Harry, a predatory look in his eye. As soon as he was pressed up against Harry's body he made his reply.

"Mmm, make sure that you do." With that Draco closed the final few centimeters of space that was between them and pressed their lips together.

"How could I resist?" Harry whispered when they pulled back before kissing the blonde once more, this time deepening it rather than keeping it chaste as Draco had done.


End file.
